Emilio Koyama
|Last Appearance = |Family = Krazy-8 (cousin) † |Relationships = Jesse Pinkman (former associate) |Deathdate = September 28th, 2008 }} Emilio Koyama was Jesse Pinkman's former partner in the meth business and the cousin and right-hand man of Krazy-8. He acted as the secondary antagonist of the first episode of the first season. History Background information According to Jesse, they met when they were still in elementary school. Jesse mentions that Saul Goodman provided Emilio legal representation on at least two occasions, getting him acquitted both times despite much evidence against him . Season 1 Emilio is arrested during a raid on a house in which the DEA is looking for meth supplier who goes by the street name "Captain Cook". Emilio makes bail and mistakenly suspects that his partner, Jesse Pinkman, ratted him out to the police. He forces Jesse to lead him and Krazy-8 to his new partner, Walter White, in Emilio's 1980 Buick Regal. Emilio recognizes Walt from the time of his arrest and suggests killing both Walt and Jesse. Walt convinces them to spare their lives if he teaches them his meth formula. While the three are in the the RV in the desert, Walt deliberately causes a chemical explosion and flees, trapping Emilio and Krazy 8 inside the RV with deadly phosphine gas and leading to Emilio's death. Emilio's corpse is subsequently disposed of by being dissolved in hydrofluoric acid in Jesse's bathtub. However, the corrosive acid eats through the bathtub and the floor, splattering Emilio's bloody, liquefied remains on the floor. Walt and Jesse later clean up the mess which is then flushed down the toilet. While talking with gathered DEA agents about the new meth in Albuquerque and the disappearance of Krazy-8, Hank Schrader reveals that Krazy-8 had been the one to rat out Emilio. Another DEA agent asks if Emilio could've been the one to presumably kill Krazy-8, but Hank admits that while that is a possibility, Emilio is also missing. Later, Skinny Pete and Combo ask Jesse about losing his partner Emilio who they have heard is either in jail or was bailed out by his cousin and skipped town. Uncomfortable, Jesse quickly brushes off the questions about Emilio. When Walt asks about selling their meth to a distributor, Jesse tells him that Krazy-8 was his distributor and Emilio had been his in since Jesse knew Emilio since about third grade. However, they can't use Emilio as an in with Tuco Salamanca as he is also dead. When Walt discovers that Jesse is selling his house, Jesse comments as a reason that "I got two dudes that turned into raspberry slushy and flushed down my toilet," referencing Emilio and Krazy-8. Appearances ''Breaking Bad Trivia *Emilio was the first character to die in ''Breaking Bad. * Emilio was Walter White's first kill. *Emilio shares the same surname as the character that portrays him. 1x01 - Pilot 112.png|Emilio in his meth lab, shortly before being arrested by the DEA File:101 Pilot 6.jpeg File:1x01_-_Pilot_201.png|Emilio pointing his gun at Jesse. File:1x02_-_Cat's_in_the_Bag..._2.png|Jesse dragging Emilio's corpse up the stairs 1x02 - Emilio.jpg|Elimio's body in the tub Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 8.16.27 PM.png|Emilio's mugshot in "Cancer Man" Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 7.55.34 PM.png|Emilio's mugshot in "Blood Money" es:Emilio Koyama Koyama, Emilio Koyama, Emilio Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Killed by Walter White Category:Antagonists (Breaking Bad) Category:Characters Dissolved in Hydrofluoric Acid Category:Pilot characters Category:Season 1 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Drug Manufacturers Category:Murder victims Category:Jimmy McGill's clients Category:Deceased characters from season 1 (Breaking Bad) Category:Characters who share names with their actor